


Two in Love with One

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [20]
Category: Being Human (UK), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean Winchester and John Mitchell fighting over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You heard something shatter in another room of the bunker. You groaned. You had made the mistake of bringing your friend John Mitchell with you to the bunker after you had finished a hunt. Sadly Dean had no idea what was going on and who John really was. You didn’t tell Dean that John was a vampire because you knew that would end badly. But you kept a secret as well from Dean. And Sam. You couldn’t forget about him. The two of them would probably hate you if they ever found out about it. That was something that you didn’t want to even get to. You needed to figure out what was going on. You threw your hair up into a bun and walked to the room. Your hands were in the back pockets of your jeans that you had on. You heard a growl from John. You pressed yourself against the wall wondering what the hell was going on.

“She wouldn’t like you like that, Winchester.” Mitchell bit out.

Dean scoffed. “You think that she likes you? Seriously? She wouldn’t like some Brit like you.”

“Oh really? Whose known her longer?” Mitchell growled out.

“You have, but she is a hunter. She isn’t going to have a normal life.” Dean hissed out.

You rolled your eyes. Seriously they were fighting over you.

“Face it Winchester she would never fall for you.” Mitchell said smugly.

You rubbed your face and you had heard enough. You really had heard enough. You pushed yourself off of the wall and came into the room. “Enough.” You snapped.

The boys looked at you with wide eyes.

“Y/N…” Mitchell said in shock. “How much did you hear?”  
  


“I heard all of it boys.”  
  


“Tell him Y/N that you wouldn’t go for him.” Dean said looking at you with hopeful eyes.

You looked at the green eyed Winchester. You let out a soft sigh. How were you going to tell them that you were only in love with one of them? How were they going to react? Were you really ready to deal with that kind of thing? Were you ready to break one of their hearts to be with the other? You let out a soft sigh looking back and forth between the two of them. Your heart torn. You were about to hurt one of them. And both of them had the same amount of heartache. But sadly one didn’t know what you were. You had kept it well hidden.

“Y/N?” Dean asked looking at you.

You closed your eyes. “Um… before I say anything Dean… there is something that you should know.” You were a British woman you had to tell him the truth. Mitchell already knew. You two had been friends for a long time. You just never admitted your feelings for anyone. You were too old for that shit.

“What is it Y/N?” Dean asked softly confused of what you needed to tell him.

You let a soft sigh and rubbed your face. How was he going to react to this. He would truly try to kill you. “Promise me that this isn’t going to change a thing between us.”

“Y/N what are you going on about?”

You felt Mitchell’s hand on yours. You closed your eyes at the soothing touch.

“What is it Y/N?”

“You can do this…” Mitchell told you softly.

“Just don’t hate me.” You whispered.

“Y/N just tell me…”

“I’m a vampire.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Vampire…” You said softly. “That’s what I am…”

“She’s not the only one. I am too.” Mitchell told Dean as well.

“Damn it. You know I have to gank you both.”

You shook your head. “No you don’t Dean…”

Dean closed his eyes. “You choose Mitchell didn’t you?”

You closed your eyes. You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Yes… Don’t hate me Dean…”

Dean rubbed his face. “How could I hate you, Y/N?”

“Because I chose Mitchell… and that I am a vampire.”

“Y/N… yes, you’re a vampire, but remember Benny?”

You nodded your head.

“I didn’t kill him. You’re a hunter, Y/N. You are changing the world.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean chuckled a sad chuckle. “Don’t worry about me Y/N. You’re happy with Mitchell who is like you.”

You nodded your head.

Mitchell gripped your hand a little bit tighter. He pressed a soft kiss on your head.

“Just remember the bunker door is always open for you.”

You smiled. “Thank you Dean.”

“That goes for you too Mitchell.”

“Thank you.” Mitchell said with a smile.

Perhaps this would be alright in the end.

 


	2. Part 2

Perhaps this would be alright in the end. Sadly you had no idea what was going to happen when Sam came back to the bunker. You knew that Sam would be… well you weren’t sure if he was going to like the fact that there were two vampires there in the bunker. You had seen how badly he had reacted to Benny and Benny was a different vampire than you were.

 

Mitchell wrapped his arms around your middle and you rested your head against his chest. “It’s going to be alright.” He said softly causing you to shiver.

 

You looked up into Mitchell’s brown eyes. “I don’t think you would want to meet Sam.”  
  


“Dean was fine with us… What would make his brother so different?” Mitchell asked tilting his head a little bit.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Sam is different. Sam thinks a lot different than his brother… I’m friends with him… but… I am worried about how he will react to know that I am a vampire…”  
  


“Who’s a vampire?” Sam asked coming into the room not really hearing the end of the conversation.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Sam this is Mitchell… Y/N’s boyfriend.”

 

Sam blinked a few times. “Y/N has a boyfriend?”

 

Dean nodded his head. “Mitchell’s from England.”

 

Sam looked at the dark haired man that was there. “Oh hello.” Sam said offering Mitchell his hand.

 

Mitchell removed his arm around you to shake Sam’s hand.

 

The two men shook each other’s hand.

 

“Sam…” Dean said softly.

 

Sam looked at his brother. “What is it Dean?”

 

“I think that Y/N should tell you this.”  
  


“What is going on?” Sam asked in confusion.

 

You shyly looked at Sam. “You walked in at the end of what I said.”

 

“Something about someone being a vampire... “ Sam looked at you with a concerned look.

 

“Sam… who do you think would be the vampire… well vampires.” You said softly.

 

Sam looked at you with wide eyes. “Y/N? You?”

 

You nodded your head. “And Mitchell.”  
  


Sam backed away from you. “Why didn’t you tell us. Damn it Y/N. We hunted with you.”  
  


You looked down. “I wasn’t sure of how you were going to react. I mean I saw you react to Benny. You don’t like Vampire Sam.” You let out a soft sigh. “I only came out with it because…”

 

Sam looked at his brother. “You admitted your feelings for Y/N?”

 

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah and she told me what she was because she didn’t want to hide it any more. Plus she love Mitchell.”

 

“And you are okay with her being a vampire?”

 

“Sammy she’s our friend. Y/N will always be Y/N to us. And she’s like Benny. She won’t hurt a human.”

 

“He has a point Sam.” You said softly.

 

Sam looked at you. “I wish you would have told us sooner, Y/N.”

 

“I’m sorry Sam.” You said walking towards him.

 

Sam pulled you into a hug. “You will always be Y/N. You will always be welcomed here. You help us out a lot on the gigs that we have. And Mitchell is welcomed as well.”

 

“Mitchell has helped us even though you didn’t know it.”

 

“Was that who you were always on the phone with.”

 

Mitchell laughed lightly. “You never told them?”

 

“That I had you clear from Britain helping us?” You said looking at Mitchell.

 

“I can just tell that this is going to be interesting.” Mitchell said shaking his head.

 

You grinned. “Oh shut up. You love it.”

 

Mitchell shook his head and pulled you into his arms. “Let’s go and have a smoke.” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

“Alright alright. Let’s go.”

 

Sam and Dean watched the two of you leave.

 

Sam looked at his brother. “You alright with this?”

  
“Yeah… I will be. As long as Y/N is happy I’m happy.” He said with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a sequel to this?


End file.
